


Besties

by Cmere004



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmere004/pseuds/Cmere004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your Tyrannosaurus Rex have a special bond, and Owen takes notice of this. Perhaps you and Owen could form a bond of your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based (kinda loosely) off Anon Prompt: “… I was wondering if you could write me an imagine where the reader is the Alfa to the normal T-Rex and they are like best friends kind of and Owen find it like cute how they act around each other (I know it’s confusing what t-Rex is cute) just super fluffy Owen x reader”

He always comes to visit you during his lunch, and when your lunch hours coincide, he insists on taking you out. However, the great Owen Grady’s charms don’t really work on you. He’s cute yeah, and he can be sweet when he wants to be, but you’re not exactly looking for a hook up or a boyfriend or whatever it is that he wants. Instead, you spend your time with your favorite girl. Everyone else is afraid of her, and quite right so. Tyrannosaurs are scary, but you’ve raised her since she was just a baby and you know she won’t hurt you. She’s really a big sweetheart, to you at least. They still won’t let you do trainer shows because the last thing they want is for something to go wrong and people watch you get eaten, but you know that would never happen.

Today, you’ve skipped lunch altogether to go in the paddock with the vet. She seemed worried, but your constant reassurances calmed her nerves. You pet Ronnie around her large eyeballs, telling her to be nice to the vet lady. She’s just bandaging up a small wound she got from stepping on the goat pole this morning. You can feel her growling and you hush her so that she doesn’t let out a full on roar, as this would probably scare the vet away for good.

After it’s all finished, you look towards the glass and see none other than Owen Grady leaning up against it watching you. When you come out of the paddock and walk around, you tell him exasperated. “Who let you in here? The exhibit is supposed to be closed”

“Yeah, well I’ve got friends all around this place,” he teases smirking at you.

You continue to stare at him, waiting for the truth.

“Okay okay,” he says putting his arms up in defense, “So I snuck in. Big deal.” He says nonchalantly. “Just wanted to see you.” He says, smiling again really turning on the charm.

“Well that’s very sweet of you Owen, but I’ve got to get back to work.” You say, honestly tired already from the long morning.

“Y/n,” he says seriously, smile dropping from his face. “You’re exhausted, take a break. Let’s go get lunch.” This time, when he says it, it doesn’t sound flirty or suggestive, and you are really hungry. You decide to give it a shot and nod your head.

“Yeah, okay, but just this once.”

He smiles and nods, then responds with a hint of sarcasm “Yeah, sure, just this once.”

After lunch, you can’t help but realize that you really did enjoy yourself. If you ignore all his shameless flirting and bragging about the raptors, you could actually see yourself with a guy like him. He walks you back to the paddock and stops to look at you seriously, “You know, you’re pretty badass.” He starts, “I mean, even I wouldn’t step in there with that thing.”

Something snaps in you when he calls her “that thing”; you know he wouldn’t put up with someone talking about his girls like that.

“Well, ‘that thing’ has a name.” you snap and don’t even understand where these emotions are coming from. You turn to walk away, “I’ve got to get back to work, thanks a lot,” you say, laced with sarcasm. When you’re sure he’s left, you take a deep breath, unsure about what has gotten into you. You weren’t really that mad about his comment about your girl. You can’t help but wonder if you just needed an excuse to push him away; you started to get to close to having feelings for him, and you had to shut that down right away. No matter how charming Owen Grady is, you need to be strong. You won’t be just another girl on his list.

The next day, you come into work to find a rose in your locker. You pick it up and smell it, smiling, but frown quickly when you see the note tied to it that reads “I’m sorry.” You throw it back into the locker and slam it shut. What game is he playing? You have heard all the rumors, but Owen Grady being sweet was not something you had prepared for. Maybe he just wasn’t used to rejection and needed to pull out the big guns. Well, it isn’t going to work on you.

You walk over the paddock on the catwalk as you whistle for Ronnie, but she doesn’t come out of the trees. The guests are lined up at the glass, waiting to catch a glimpse of her, but you begin to get worried. Did her wound get infected? Is she sick?

When she was little, the size of a raptor, she got sick once and you went into the cage every day so she could lay her head in your lap as you soothed her. Now, as she won’t respond to anything the trainers try, you decide to go in the paddock. Sarah, a guard tries to stop you, but you won’t listen.

As you walk in, you can hear the crowd begin to get louder, shocked at the idea of someone actually going in the cage with her. Finally, as you call her name, she steps out of the tree line, slightly off balance. She bends down in front of you and drops to the floor, knocking you to the ground and pinning you down with her head. You winced as she does this but hold back your scream. You’re pretty sure she broke a rib or two, possibly your leg, but there were hundreds of people watching, and the last thing you wanted to do was cause any panic.

You see Sarah rushing to the door with her tranquilizer gun, but you throw your hands up to stop her.

“I’m fine!” you shout. You motion above your head to one of the trainers for a mic and she tosses you her headset. You wince as you reach out to catch it, sure that something is definitely broken.

“Hello folks,” you say, adjusting your volume for the speakers. “I am perfectly okay!” you hold your arms in the air for reassurance, holding back a whimper. “This here is Ronnie, and she’s been a little sick lately. Apparently she thinks she can still fit in my lap like she did when she was little.” This gets a round of laughter and you try to keep up the smile. “We’re going to close the exhibit and get a vet in here to make sure she is okay. We should be able to open it back up by tomorrow. Until then, feel free to watch videos of her feeding in the Visitors Center.” You wave to everyone then reach down to pat her snout as the throngs of people are ushered out of the exhibit by the guards. When the gates open, you see none other than Owen Grady rushing in beside Sarah.

Ronnie seems very sick as she doesn’t even move at their entrance. Sarah pulls your legs out from under her head and you moan in pain.

“Can you walk?” she asks.

You clutch your stomach in pain, “No. I think she broke a few ribs. God it hurts.” You don’t cry but you can’t help the few curses that pass your lips as Owen puts his arms under yours to help you up.

“I didn’t mean for it to go to your head when I called you a badass; you didn’t have to fight her.” He says, chuckling, but his face remained tight. You could see he was genuinely concerned for you. You wince again in pain as the set you on the medic’s cart and Owen sits beside you. As they drive you towards the clinic you look at him.

“What are you doing here?” you ask, sounding rather rude simply due to the pain.

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me. When I said ‘that thing’ I didn’t mean-“

You cut him off. “Owen, I wasn’t mad. I was just… frustrated.”

He looks at you like he doesn’t understand and you go on. “I’m not looking for a boyfriend Owen, or a hook up or whatever it is you do.” You glance at him and he’s still staring at you. “I’m here to work, and after lunch I just felt like I was getting too comfortable with you.”

You avoid looking at him now but he puts his hand on yours, dropping the subject. “That was really brave.” He says, drawing your eyes back up to his. “I mean, she literally broke you and you just played it off like it was nothing.”

You just shrug, “Yeah, well, I didn’t want people to start panicking. Besides she didn’t do it on purpose, she’s obviously not feeling well.” Your heart begins to hurt as you think about her being sick and wishing you could be by her side.

“She’s going to be okay,” he says, understanding your silence. “When they take you in, I’ll go check on her to make sure she’s okay.” You smile at him again, trying to remember exactly why you were trying to stay single. Just because one guy messed you up, it doesn’t mean that they all will.

“Thank you, I’d really appreciate it.” The medics get you to the front door and there’s already a gurney waiting for you; Owen watches as they load you onto it and just before they wheel you away, you look at him, “Thanks for the flower. It was beautiful.” You watch him grin as he gets farther and farther away and you head off to get patched up.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to find a sleeping Owen by your bed, looking very uncomfortable in the small chair. You stretch your muscles as best you can and send a silent thank you to the IV next to you. You remember the doctor saying something about internal bleeding, but you were pretty high on morphine, so you don’t exactly remember much. All that you know if you’re going to be fine and you’re healing.

You hear Owen stir beside you and glance over at him

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” you smile and he matches it with one of his own.

“Ronnie’s fine. She had a slight infection but they gave her something for it. She’s already walking around again,” he says cheerfully, and you laugh.

“Yeah, about that, when can I get back on my feet?”

“The doc said you can leave today if you feel up to it.” Just about that time, the doctor walks into the room and explains how to finalize all your papers and information before you leave. He gives you some painkillers, but you throw them in your purse, not wanting to be too drowsy. Owen offers to drive you to the paddock to see her and you happily accept. Once you see her walking around and acting normal, you’re satisfied. However, your stomach is not.

“Hey, what do you say about getting some lunch. I’m starving.” Your stomach growls in emphasis and you reach down to cover it.

“Why don’t you come back to my place and I’ll make you something. I haven’t eaten in a while either.” He says this with a friendly smile and doesn’t seem flirty at all, so you accept. Secretly, you just want to see what Owen Grady knows how to cook. When you get to his place, it’s just as messy as you would expect. As he heads towards the kitchen, you stop to look at his pictures. There’s one of him with an older woman, his mother you assume, and one where he’s extremely young, no facial hair at all wearing a Jurassic park shirt. Lastly, there’s one of him, pretty recently you’d say, with four small creatures in his lap. You thank the person who captured this scene because you’ve never actually seen a smile quite like that on Owen’s face.

He clears his throat and you find him leaning against the doorframe staring at you. “I’d say ‘take a picture, it’ll last longer’ but…” You laugh at this, and head towards the kitchen where you already smell something on the stove.

“Hope you like spaghetti,” he says cheerily and you go to sit on a barstool wincing slightly at the pain.

“Most definitely!” You realize just how hungry you are and are thankful for his hospitality. “Owen thanks. For this, and Ronnie, and just everything. I’ve never really had someone take care of me like this.” You try not to blush, having sounded clingier than you meant to. He smirks, but doesn’t say what you expect.

“A beautiful girl like you? I’m sure you’ve had plenty of guys fawning all over you.” He turns back to the stove with a quiet laugh but you don’t return in.

You debate saying this, but your lack of a filter makes you start, “I’ve only ever been in one relationship.” You say meekly. He turns his head at this, but continues stirring the pasta. He doesn’t respond so you go on.

“We were together for 6 years, Austin and I, high school sweethearts,” you take a deep breath and let it out. “And then one day I found out that he was sleeping with one of my friends. That he had been doing it for two years.”

“Seriously? He asks, turning around now. “Guy sounds like a total douchebag. I don’t understand how a guy can cheat on a girl, like, have some respect.” He shakes his head angrily and turns back to the pot, picking it up and taking it to the colander in the sink. “Well, you deserve better than that anyway.” He says emptying the pot. “Someone who will be faithful and actually care about you. Someone smart enough to see how amazing you are. Someone-“

“Someone like you?” you tease, lifting an eyebrow.

You know you shouldn’t flirt, but it seems so easy now. He’s not the same guy. He obviously wouldn’t do that to you. He walks over towards you and leans across the table, mere inches from your face.

“Exactly.” He doesn’t move, waiting for you to make the first move, and you respect that. Looking back, you’ll probably blame it on the pain meds, but you put one hand on the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair as you pull him to you for a kiss.

 

*****

You stay over when you can, but you’re both constantly busy. On the rare day that you do get to sleep over, you can’t help but think how foolish you were to distance yourself from him. He is not the same guy as Austin, and you actually believe him when he says he would never hurt you like he did. When he says I love you for the first time in his sleep, you feel like your heart is going to leap out of your chest. You finally found someone worth keeping, and you’re not going to let him go anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This final chapter of the series is based on the prompt by the amazing @raptor-loving- : “Hey! I just kind of had this idea for a post-Jurassic World (maybe they go back to the island, maybe not, maybe they're talking about what just happened, idk) thing. Imagine Owen always trying to impress the reader with his Alpha-y-ness but the reader has the one-up on him because she summoned Rexy the T-Rex to fight I-Rex and is no longer very impressed with Owen's Raptor Respect, and teases him about it a little. I just imagine so much fluff. :)”

“We need more,” Claire’s nephew whispered. You turn to look at him.  
“More what?” You don’t know what he’s talking about, but he rattles off numbers and looks back up at you.   
“Teeth. We need more teeth.”  
You stare at him for a moment, before turning to look at Claire. You realize what you have to do and , standing up, you open the emergency box on the wall and grab a radio. You turn to the three of them, “Okay, so you just wait here.” You say, trying to sound reassuring. “It’s going to be fine.”  
You run towards the paddocks and you hear Owen yell at you, still firing his gun at the Indominous.  
“What the hell are you doing?”   
He looks terrified and you turn to him before yelling back, “If you fight, We fight!”   
You see the comprehension in his eyes but you turn to run away before he can say anything more. You hold the radio to your face, “Lowery are you still there?” You ask.   
His voice comes back shakily, “Hey, Where are you?” You ignore his question and continue running towards your destination.   
“I need you to open paddock nine.” You thank the heavens that Lowery was man enough to stay behind in the control room.   
“Paddock Nine? Are you kidding?” You sigh as you stop in front of the large door and stare up into the camera as you speak.   
“Lowery, it’s the only way.” You throw the radio to the ground and stare at the door, heart racing as you hear it groaning to open. When it’s fully up, you look into the darkness and see her approaching. She gets to the entrance and bends her head down in front of you. You reach a hand out and pet her, tears filling your eyes.   
“They need our help, baby girl. We have to try, okay?” You wrap your arms around her snout and hug her once before you turn to run. You feel the ground shake as she runs behind you, and lets out a loud roar. When you get back to the Indominous, you turn to the right to avoid running right at the dinosaur and she breaks through the statue behind you in her grand entrance. She lets out another loud roar as the Indominous turns to look at her, and the battle begins.  
They begin to fight, each going at the other’s throat. You cry as you look over to the others and avoid getting hit by one of their tails. The Indominous crashes Rexy into the building where they were hiding and you look at them, terrified, and scream, “Run!”   
You watch, frozen in fear, as she holds down Rexy and goes for her throat, but a sound pulls everyone attention towards the lab. You all see Blue come running towards the dinosaurs and leap up onto the Indominous’ back.   
While she struggles with it, Rexy stands up, latching on to its neck and dragging it to the floor. She walks backward dragging her towards the giant tank and throws her into the railing. Just as Rexy is about to go for the kill, the mosasaurs leaps out of its tank and grabs a hold of the creature, dragging it down into the water with it.   
You and the others step out of your hiding spot and look at the two dinosaurs standing in front of you. You reach your hand out towards Rexy, but Owen looks at them and slightly shakes his head. You have to leave, and there is no way for you to stay with them now; it’s better for them to run and hide before more soldiers come to kill them. They both turn and run off, leaving you behind to watch them go. You know it hurts Owen just as much as it does you to watch your baby leave, but Owen had a lot more losses today. You reach for him and he holds you tight in a hug as tears roll down his face. You sob into him and think about everything that has happened today. So many lives lost and yet here you stand, with the man you love, safe at last; at least you have that.  
Two years later  
He’s chasing you around the kitchen as you try not to drop the bowl in your hands. “Owen, Stop! I’m going to spill this!” He threatens you with more tickles but you hold your spoon out in front of you, stopping him. He gets a wicked glint in his eyes but you say, “I’m not afraid of you Mister.”   
“Oh, really?” He responds, “Do remember I single handedly trained four blood thirsty raptors to listen to my commands?” He smirks at this and you just laugh out loud.   
“Are you kidding me!” You look at him; eyebrows raised and point the spoon at yourself, “Tyrannosaurus Rex!” You turn to run away again but he finally catches you and pulls you to him tightly before kissing you. You hold the bowl out to the side and murmur against his lips.   
“I’m going to spill this,” But you refuse to be the one to break the kiss. Finally, he pulls back and smiles down at you.   
“You really are an amazing creature.” He looks down at you so sweetly and our heart bubbles up with happiness. That is, until he reaches down into the bowl of batter and dips his hand in it before smearing it across your face. You scream as he turns, running from you this time, and you throw the spoon at his head.   
“Owen I am going to kill you!” He laughs at this and locks himself in his room.   
“Call me when the cake is done!” He shouts through the door. You tell him to come out and face you like a man but he refuses.   
“Fine,” You say in mock exasperation. “But I’m taking off my clothes so they don’t get burnt by the oven.” You put down the bowl and pull your shirt over your head and using it to wipe the mess off your face. “Guess you’ll miss out on the show.”  
You make as to walk away from the door but you hear it creak open just a crack and you turn back to him, shoving the door open. Laughing, you push him backwards and onto the bed and fall on top of him. You smile down at him as you straddle his hips and he leans forward to kiss you.   
“Okay, you win.” He says, pulling back to look at you and reaches his finger up to tap it on your nose. “Are you happy now?” He tries to sound sarcastic, but his smile gives him away and you lean down and continue kissing him. The cake can wait. You pull back to look him in the eyes as he pulls your body ever closer to his and you respond.   
“Happier than I ever thought possible.”


End file.
